Un amor no correspondido
by rosazul
Summary: Historia Yaoi Kanon X Milo y Mu X Milo. Es una historia un poco complicada, pero espero les guste. Tendrá escenas Lemon en capitulos más adelante.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada aclaro que esta es una historia YAOI (amor entre chicos). si no les gusta este género, mejor no lo lean.

Los personajes son originales de Saint Seiya, y solamente los tomé prestados para realizar esta historia.

Les agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leerme. Espero les guste la historia y en el futuro habrá algunas escenas Lemon.

**  
Capítulo 1.**

Un grupo de estudiantes de diferentes nacionalidades, becados por la Fundación Kido, vivían en una enorme propiedad a la que cariñosamente llamaban "El Santuario".

Los más jóvenes vivían en un edificio conocido como "la mansión", junto con Saori Kido, quien era su protectora. Los mayores, vivían en pequeños departamentos distribuidas a través de la propiedad y unidos por senderos adornados con árboles frondoso y bellos jardines. El grupo era en general muy unido. La mayoría de ellos eran huérfanos, habían sido criados por la fundación, así que se conocían desde pequeños. Diferentes acontecimientos, alegres unos y tristes y desoladores otros, los habían unido con fuertes lazos de amistad y amor.

Solían reunirse los viernes o sábados en un bar cercano al Santuario. Ese día se re-encontraron dos antiguos conocidos.

¿Kanon?

Hola Milo

Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo ¿Cuándo volviste¿En dónde te habías metido?

Es una historia larga, prefiero no hablar de eso por el momento. Y dime¿que haces aquí¿Vas a encontrarte con alguien?

En realidad no. Estuve estudiando mucho y me dolía un poco la cabeza. Necesitaba aire fresco, así que decidí venir a tomar algo para relajarme.

¿Te importa si te acompaño?

Por supuesto que no, al contrario, me dará mucho gusto tener compañía.

El corazón de Kanon late rápidamente.

Entonces¿nos sentamos en una mesa? La barra no me gusta mucho

Si. ¿Qué te parece aquélla?

La verdad no quisiera estar cerca de la ventana. Preferiría algo más privado para poder platicar sin que nadie nos interrumpa

¡Si no hay nadie!

Es cierto, pero no quisiera estar expuesto a miradas indiscretas.

Esta bien, como quieras.

Kanon sonrió. No es nada especial, solo que no quiero que si llega alguien más nos vea juntos. Me enteré que tienes "algo" con Mu y no quiero causarte problemas.

Milo comentó desviando la mirada. Eso ya terminó, así que no te preocupes.

_ ¿Así que termino? _ De todas formas prefiero la privacidad. Sentémonos en aquélla mesa tras del biombo. ¿Te parece?

Si, como quieras.

Kanon escoltó a Milo a la mesa¿Qué quieres tomar Milo?

Yo estoy tomando cerveza

¿Cerveza¿No te apetece algo más fuerte? Mesero, dos wiskies por favor. Y dime¿qué has hechos en todo este tiempo?

Nada especial, ya sabes, lo de siempre, la escuela, alguna fiesta de vez en cuando.

Kanon se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que Milo hablaba alegremente, sus ojos expresaban tristeza. Tenían un brillo extraño, tal vez provocado por el alcohol.

El tiempo pasaba, hablaron de muchas tonterías y sin darse cuenta los vasos se fueron acumulando sobre la mesa.

Discúlpame por lo de hace rato, no era mi intención ser indiscreto.

¿Lo dices por lo de Mu?

Si

El decidió que no era buena idea estar juntos y como hombres maduros, terminamos la relación "como amigos".

Ya veo, Me da gusto ver que te has resignado a la muerte de Camus. Ya han pasado tres años...¿Qué es esto¿Milo de Escorpio llora?

Lo siento

No, no lo sientas. Esta bien que expreses tus sentimientos, pero ¿por quien lloras, por Mu por Camus o por ti mismo?

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, desvió la mirada.

Creo que no fue buena idea empezar a hablar de esto.

Como quieras, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Algunas veces el bueno desahogarse.

Milo miró extrañado a Kanon. Había sido su maestro en la preparatoria. Un buen día decidió irse sin decir a donde o porqué. Siempre había tenido una buena relación con él, que lo apoyó cuando su primer amor Camus, había muerto en un accidente.

En realidad mi relación con Mu fue un desastre, aunque llegué a quererlo mucho nunca olvidé a Camus y creo que él lo sabía mejor que yo. Me ayudó mucho, pero no era la cura para esta herida, y sin embargo, lo extraño. Todavía no me acostumbro a estar solo. No me gusta.

Kanon se atrevió y tomo entre sus manos la mano que Milo tenía junto a su vaso. Para su sorpresa, Milo no hizo ningún intento por retirarla.

Yo también perdí a una persona muy importante para mí, mi hermano Saga. Pero he tratado de sobreponerme, Yo tengo que continuar con mi vida, igual que tu tienes que hacerlo con la tuya. Probablemente Mu no era la persona indicada para ayudarte, pues aunque no dudo que te haya querido, tal vez no pudo entender como te sientes.

La mirada de Milo se puso cristalina.

¿Te encuentras bien Milo?

En realidad no, tengo que irme.

Retiró la mano que Kanon tenía aprisionada y al levantarse dio un traspié, pero el otro fue más rápido y alcanzó a sostenerlo antes de llegar al suelo. El no había bebido tanto, así que sus sentidos le respondían a la perfección. Pagó la cuenta y tomó a su compañero por la cintura.

Creo que será mejor que te acompañe.


	2. Chapter 2

Historia Yaoi (amor entre chicos), Si este genero te desagrada, por favor no continúes leyendo.

Los personajes los tomé prestados de Saint Seiya para poder escribir esta historia.

* * *

Hola Ami no gemini: Muchas gracias por tu review. Disculpa por matar a Saga, pero era necesario para que Kanon pudiera decir que él si podía entender a Milo porque se encontraba en la misma situación. Espero que más adelante no te molestes conmigo por lo que va a suceder -. Este es un capítulo cortito. Espero te guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

No debiste molestarte, yo hubiera podido llegar solo hasta el santuario.

No es molestia, de todas formas he decidido quedarme un tiempo por aquí, así que ya había dejado mi equipaje en la "Casa de Géminis". Como vez, de todas formas era mi camino.

Veo que todavía recuerdas como bautizamos a nuestras habitaciones, dijo sonriendo al recordar la broma. .

Me alegra escuchar eso, y yo soy quien está agradecido, no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo antes, pero siento un gran afecto por ti, y en verdad quisiera que me consideraras como un verdadero amigo _en realidad quisiera ser más que eso para ti_ . Bueno, ya llegamos.

Gracias de nuevo

¿Puedes solo, o quieres que te ayude con algo?

No te moleste, ya me siento mejor.

Bueno, entonces me retiro

Oye Kanon...

¿Si?

Te lo agradezco, quiero decir, por todo. Tenías razón, contarte lo que siento me ayudó bastante. Nos vemos mañana

Si, hasta mañana.

Milo llegó hasta su cama, y sin siquiera desvestirse se arrojó en ella y casi de inmediato se quedó dormido, pero el geminiano como él mismo se autonombraba, no tuvo esa fortuna. Entro en su habitación y comenzó a desempacar y acomodar sus pertenencias. Se sentía un poco extraño por estar ahí.

Cuando terminó con su labor se desnudó y se metió a la cama, pero sus pensamientos no le permitían conciliar el sueño.

Ah Milo, no sabes cuánto me costó estar separado de ti todo este tiempo. Sé que tienes una espina clavada en el corazón, pero yo voy a sacarla de ahí. Vas a ser nuevamente feliz...a mi lado. Esta noche debí haberte dicho lo que siento, pero no era el mejor momento, es muy apresurado, primero tienes que confiar en mí para que pueda acercarme y vencer tus barreras.

Cerró los ojos y rememoró cómo se había acelerado su corazón al tomar la mano de Milo ¿por qué no la retiro? Le permitió sostenerla durante varios minutos, y después, cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos brevemente evitando que cayera, pudo percibir el suave aroma que desprendía su cabello. Al tomarlo de la cintura para conducirlo al santuario, temió por un momento que su corazón saliera de su pecho. Eran así de fuertes sus latidos. Poco a poco y con estos pensamientos Kanon se quedó dormido.

El siguiente día Milo amaneció con una resaca terrible. Sentía la boca pastosa, le dolía la cabeza y no aguantaba el estómago. Definitivamente su límite eran tres copas ¿por qué había bebido tanto? Recordaba parcialmente la conversación que había tenido con Kanon. Se sentía un poco incómodo por haberle contado cosas tan íntimas, pero en fin, ya estaba hecho y no podía remediarlo. Se dio una ducha esperando que eso le ayudara a sentirse mejor, pero no fue así. Se recostó nuevamente por un momento mientras se daba valor para comenzar su día. Ya había perdido su primera clase en la universidad, y la segunda no tenía muy buenas expectativas tampoco. Tendría que pedirle los apuntes a Aioria más tarde.

Buenos días Milo ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Hola Kanon

¿Puedo pasar? Te traigo un remedio para la resaca.

¿Cómo sabías que tengo resaca?

Bueno, después de todo lo que bebiste ayer, no podría ser de otra manera

Saco varias botellitas de una pequeña maleta y preparó una bebida que ofreció a Milo en el mismo vaso donde las había mezclado.

¿Qué es eso?

No preguntes, solo bébelo, veras que bien te sienta.

Sin estar muy seguro Milo bebió el contenido del vaso. Hizo una mueca de que el sabor era desagradable y le devolvió el vaso a Kanon

¿Intentas matarme o que?

Jajaja no seas tan quejumbroso

Milo iba a protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse mejor

Sabe horrible pero parece que funciona. Dime qué es.

Algún día te pasaré el secreto, por ahora solo da gracias de que me haya apiadado de ti.

¡Que gracioso, en primer lugar, si no hubiera sido por ti yo no hubiera bebido tanto

Si, lo siento. No debí haberlo permitido

Bueno, en realidad no fue tu culpa, yo debí haber sido un poco más responsable.

Entonces¿amigos? Dijo Kanon tendiéndole la mano a Milo

Claro

Kanon se estrmeció al sentir el contacto de la suave mano de Milo nuevamente entre las suyas. Sin darse cuenta la apretó fuertemente y no la soltaba.

Kanon, me haces daño ¿qué te sucede?

¿Qué? Ah, lo siento.

Me parece que tu mente está en otra parte. Oye, muchas gracias por el "remedio" pero tengo que irme, ya perdí la primera clase ¿Vas a estar por aquí?

Si, tengo cosas que arreglar, pero estaré libre en la tarde.

Entonces nos vemos después. Gracias de nuevo.

Kanon observó como se alejaba la persona que le hacía perder los sentidos. Después de un momento pudo sentir una preciencia muy familiar.

¿Kanon?

Hola Mu

Me pareció verte ayer, pero no estaba seguro de que fueras tu

Kanon sonrió ante el pelimorado.

¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?

Todavía no sé, depende de... bueno, de algunos asuntos que tengo que arreglar.

Ya veo, y ¿hacia donde te diriges?

Voy a ver a Saori, quisiera pedir su aprobación para quedarme.

Yo también voy hacía allá. Vamos juntos.

La entrevista de Kanon con Saori fue breve. Ella no preguntó porqué había regresado o dónde había estado. Dedujo que no le diría muchas cosas...por el momento, así que se limitó a decirle que era bienvenido y que podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiera. Kanon le agradeció y se retiró a su habitación. A la salida se despidió de Mu quien esperaba ser recibido por Saori.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, como ya saben los personajes son de Sain Seiya y solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.

* * *

Querida Aquarius No Kari: Disculpa por matar a Camus :-( a mi tampoco me agradó mucho la idea, pero ni hablar fue para darle un pretexto a Knon de que se acercara a Milo. La verdad MiloxCamus me encanta, pero quise probar con una pareja diferente. Que bueno que te gusta y muchas gracias por el review. Por cierto, gracias por tu consejo sobre la otra historia. Lo voy a tomar en cuenta para el futuro, y que bien que también te gusto esa. Si es un poco rara la pareja, pero soñar no cuesta nada y Mu se me hace muy tierno.

Hola Amy: A mi también me encantó conocerte y estoy segura que seremos buenas amigas , espero que te guste como se va a ir desarrollando la historia y que no quieras ahorcarme mas adelante (jeje). Soy malísima aveces pero todo es por el bien de la historia. Saludos con cariño.

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

Dime Mu ¿qué impresión te ha causado Kanon?

Esta nervioso, sé que algo le preocupa, pero no quise preguntarle qué le pasa. No me parecio correcto

Tienes razón. También lo sentí extraño. Me preocupa que lo que le molesta a Kanon pueda afectar a alguien mas.

¿Qué quieres decir?

No estoy segura, es solo algo que siento, un presentimiento que no quisiera ignorar

Cuando Mu salió de la habitación de Saori quedó muy pensativa.

Espero que lo que viene a hacer Kanon al Santuario no rompa tu corazón...

Pasó el día y Aioria y Milo regresaron de la universidad.

No puedo creer que te hubieras emborrachado

Yo tampoco, sabes que no acostumbro beber más de una o dos copas, pero me sentía tan a gusto en su compañía que la verdad no me dí cuenta de lo que hacía, aunque me preocupa un poco haberle contado cosas tan íntimas.

¿No crees que es extraño que él no se hubiera sentido mal y tu sí?

Es cierto. No recuerdo cuánto bebió, pero supongo que lo mismo que yo, aunque en realidad no sabemos mucho de él, quizás esté acostumbrado a beber

Si, tal vez. Deberías tener cuidado. No sabemos que ha hecho en estos últimos años ni en qué clase de persona se ha convertido.

Yo confío en él, No tengo ningún motivo para pensar que quiera hacerme daño. No es mi enemigo

No digo que sea un enemigo, simplemente digo que te cuides. Creo que es muy extraño que lo encontraras "por casualidad", que te emborracharas y él no, y que hoy te diera no sé que brebaje que en unos cuantos segundos te hizo sentir mejor. ¿Desde cuándo él sabe de brebajes y pociones?

No exageres, el un remedio que él conoce

Si, y seguramente ha tenido que hacer uso de el en mas de una ocasión.

Mira, será mejor que cambiemos de tema. ¿Puedo quedarme un momento para copiar los apuntes de la primera clase?

Por supuesto, así aprovecho para que me ayudes con la tarea de economía. Por más que lo intento no puedo comprender lo que explica esa profesora

Jajaja ¿Cómo vas a entender si lo único que haces es babear por ella?

¡Qué día¿nos vemos más tarde para estudiar?

Lo siento, Kanon va a venir a tomar el té, además va a enseñarme un nuevo juego con la baraja.

Desde hace más de una semana no haces más que pasar el tiempo con Kanon. Ni siquiera estas terminando tus tareas. Llegas tarde a clases. Cuando Saori se entere no le va a gustar.

¿Por qué te molestas? Kanon se siente solo, acaba de regresar de viaje y no se lleva muy bien con los demás, y a decir verdad, no ayudan mucho. Lo evitan, hasta tú.

No me agrada que pases tanto tiempo con él. No es una buena compañía.

Es mi problema Aioria

Oye, soy tu amigo, solo te lo digo porque no quiero que tengas problemas

No es un problema. Me siento cómodo estando con él, además, me ayuda a no pensar tanto...

Ese es el problema. No estas pensando

Mira, hoy estas imposible. Me voy.

¡Como quiera entonces!

Algún tiempo después en casa de Milo...

Hola Milo ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Mu...no esperaba verte de nuevo en mi casa

Bueno, quedamos como amigos ¿no? Entonces ¿puedo pasar?

Adelante, dijo Milo haciéndose a un lado. De qué quieres hablar.

Quisiera saber de qué esta pasando con Kanon y tu. Ultimante están mucho tiempo juntos.

¿Me espías?

Claro que no. Tu sabes que yo no haría algo como eso. Aioria me contó.

¡Ese chismoso!

No te molestes, dijo acercándose y retirando un mechón de cabello de su rostro, Airoria solo está preocupado por ti.

No juegues conmigo Mu, dijo apartando la mano del lemuriano y dándole la espalda

Lo siento, no quiero incomodarte.

No tengo nada que decir y no veo porqué podría interesarte. Después de todo, tu fuiste quien lo decidió así.

Esta bien, solo quiero pedirte que te cuides.

Lo que yo haga o con quien salga no es tu problema

Mu bajó la vista, su rostro expresaba la inmensa tristeza que sentía al ser tratado de esa forma por la persona que quería.

No es verdad, me interesa lo que haces y saber que estas bien. No quisiera que te lastimaran.

Será mejor que te vayas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Mu salió de la casa, pero antes de alejarse hacía su propia habitación, echó una última mirada hacía atrás y suspiro. Kanon lo espiaba escondido detrás de un robusto árbol, y en cuanto se alejó, se dirigió a la habitación de Milo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis niñas, aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capi de esta historia. ¿Saben que, no sé si quiero continuarla porque a partir del próximo capítulo todas aquellas "enamoradas" de los geminis (entiéndase Kanon en esta historia) me van a querer matar, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Mis queridas Dark Mokona y Aquarios No Kari, les dedico este capitulo con mucho cariño, y Cecilia, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa con el final. , aúnque debo hacer la aclaración que solo maté a Camus para poder tener una trama, pero en realidad no me desagrada.

Ahora si, va la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 4

"Hola Milo ¿llego en mal momento?"

"Claro que no Kanon, adelante"

"¿Qué te sucede? Te vez molesto"

"No es nada. Hace unos minutos tuve una discusión con Mu, además me molesta que Aioria sea un hablador."

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"No, ya estoy bien, qué te trae por aquí"

"Nada especial. Quería saber si te habías sentido mejor, además, me sentí un poco solo, pero no tengo la suficiente confianza con nadie más para entablar una conversación."

"Bueno, pues eres bienvenido aquí."

"Gracias."

"Entonces ¿vas a decirme lo que me diste en la mañana?"

"Es una antigua receta romana. Una infusión de jengibre con poleo y naranja, diente de león y cardo mariano."

Con razón. Con todo eso tu remedio sabe a algún tipo de veneno jajaja y dime¿es algo que tu usas regularmente?

"Digamos que la utilicé durante algún tiempo. Ahora solo la tomo de vez en cuando."

"¿Sabes Kanon? Al parecer mucha gente en el Santuario se pregunta que hiciste durante estos años, yo entre ellos. Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero como tu mismo dijiste ayer, somos amigos y si" quieres contarme, pues aquí estoy.

"-----"

"Lo siento, no quise ser entrometido."

"----"

Milo se acercó a Kanon y posó una mano en el hombro de Géminis. Este agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y tomo la mano del escorpión entre las suyas, por tercera vez.

"Me fui para olvidar a alguien. Nunca me atreví a declararme porque sabía que mi amor no era correspondido. No hubiera podido soportar un rechazo y preferí alejarme, solo que..."

"¿Qué? " Y apretó la mano del geminiano tratando de darle valor para continuar.

"Ahora que ha pasado algún tiempo, esperaba que la persona que amo haya podido olvidar aquel viejo amor"

A veces los viejos amores son los más fuertes y por lo tanto los más difíciles de olvidar", dijo Milo en 2voz baja como para sí mismo. "No te desanimes, dijo sonriendo."

"Es que no es fácil luchar contra un fantasma. Si por lo menos fuera alguien de carne y hueso, entonces podría estar a su nivel, y sería una batalla pareja."

"No entiendo muy bien lo que me dices, dijo soltando la mano de Kanon y alejándose un poco ¿La persona que amas está enamorada de un fantasma?"

"La verdad, no estoy seguro. Al principió pensé que sí, pero ahora...no lo sé, tal vez haya tardado demasiado tiempo en decidirme a volver."

"Cada vez te entiendo menos. Creo que lo más conveniente sería que hablaras con esa persona para salir de dudas y así dejar de atormentarte."

"Tienes razón. Creo que voy a seguir tu consejo."

Milo no sabía que más decirle al Santo de Géminis, se hizó un silencio incómodo hasta que después de unos minutos Kanon preguntó.

"Dime Milo ¿qué sientes por Mu?"

"Ya te dije que entre él y yo todo había terminado", dijo molesto

"Si, pero también dijiste que fue él quien tomó la decisión, y cuando me contaste, no te veías muy satisfecho. Además, acabas de tener una discusión con él y tal parece que realmente te afectó."

Al vez la expresión de Milo, Kanon pensó que había hablado de más.

"Lo siento, parece que ahora el entrometido soy yo."

"No entiendo porque te interesa tanto. Ya ayer te había dicho lo que pasó y a decir verdad no es asunto tuyo."

"Te equivocas, dijo Kanon mirándolo a los ojos. Yo solo estoy siguiendo tu consejo. Quiero aclarar las cosas con la persona que amo."


	5. Chapter 5

Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecesn, son de Saint Seiya, y solamente los tomé prestados para hacer esta historia.

* * *

Bueno mis niñas, ahora si viene el "capitulo infame". Por favor no me lancen jitomatazos, piensen que los seres humanos nos equivocamos y muchas veces lastimamos a las personas que queremos y no nos damos cuenta hasta que ya es demaciado tarde. 

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 5 

"¿Qué dices?"

2Si Milo, fue por ti que me alejé. No podía competir con el recuerdo de Camus. Volví con la esperanza de que lo hubieras olvidado, quería saber si tengo alguna oportunidad de que tu y yo estemos juntos."

Milo se retiró a un rincón donde no penetraba la luz, y oculto por las sombras se recargo en una pared del templo.

"Kanon, me sorprende lo que me dices, no creí que tu sintieras algo por mí."

"Escúchame. Cuando fui tu maestro en la preparatoria, nació en mi un sentimiento que al principio no supe como interpretar, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo me di cuenta de que te amaba...Yo sabía que amabas a Camus y que sufriste mucho cuando murió. Estaba seguro de que si en ese momento yo te hablaba ibas a rechazarme, y no pude resistir esa angustia. Me fui a recorrer el mundo tratando de olvidarte.. Durante mucho tiempo me dedique a beber. Hacía lo posible por embrutecerme y no pensar en ti, pero pasó el tiempo y no pude olvidarte. Decidí regresar, pero no como un pobre borracho, Entonces me dedique a viajar, a estudiar. He tratado de ser una mejor persona para poder presentarme y decirte lo que siento, pero al llegar me enteré de que Mu y tu eran amantes"

"- - - -"

"Cuando te fui a buscar al Bar, tenía intenciones de contarte lo que te estoy diciendo ahora y después me iba a ir de nuevo, pero cuando me dijiste que su relación había terminado, tuve una pequeña esperanza. ¿No me dices nada?."

"No sé que decirte, contestó aún desde su escondite."

"Dime si podrías llegar a amarme. Siento que en estos días que hemos estado conociéndonos hemos creado un vínculo especial."

"Kanon, no quiero lastimarte. Me agradas, pero yo siempre he pensado en ti solo como un amigo."

"Milo..."

Kanon se acercó hasta donde estaba Milo, tomo suavemente su barbilla y levantó su rostro No podía ver sus ojos, solo percibía un destello que brillaba en la oscuridad. Entonces se acercó y rozó sus labios con los suyos. Milo cerró los ojos. Kanon lo tenía aprisionado entre la pared y su cuerpo. Estaban tan pegados que podía sentir como latía el corazón de Kanon en su pecho.

Pero Milo lo rechazó y volteo la cara a un lado:

No Kanon . Yo, no puedo corresponderte.

"¿Por qué? Yo sé que con el tiempo puedes llegar a sentir algo por mí. Dame una oportunidad."

"Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. Ahora creo que es mejor que te vayas."

Milo trató de apartarse, pero Kanon no lo permitió. El era más alto y físicamente más fuerte, apretó mas su cuerpo contra el de Milo, y volvió a besarlo, esta vez de manera ofuscada y brusca. Tratando de introducir su lengua en la boca de Milo que se resistía. Ahora sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Milo. No podía controlarse. Sentir el calor de ese cuerpo resistiendo sus caricias lo excitaba demasiado.

"No hagas esto Kanon., dijo Milo tratando de empujarlo para poder alejarse, pero Kanon no lo escuchaba. Desde hacía mucho tiempo había soñado con poseerlo, y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca no podía ni quería dejarlo."

Milo sentía las manos de Kanon recorriendo su cuerpo impertinentemente, apretándolo, humillándolo, ahora su boca no lo besaba, mordía con desesperación su cuello y su pecho.

"¡NO, NO, NO!"

A pesar de los forcejeos no lograba alejar a Kanon, al contrario, ahora se sentía fatigado y poco a poco dejó de luchar...

Antes de perder el sentido Milo solo atinó a preguntar... ¿Por qué?

De pronto al mirar el rostro de Milo, Kanon pareció volver en sí. Se alejó del muchacho quien se encontraba tendido en el suelo, con la ropa hecha jirones. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Había lastimado a la persona que más quería.

"Yo... lo...siento. ...No quería...yo... Sin poder explicarse salió corriendo de la habitación y del Santuario. Quería escapar de sí mismo, pero no podía. Una y otra vez regresaban a su mente las escenas donde podía verse como en perspectiva, como si fuera una tercera persona, abusando de su amado Milo. Ahora no podría regresar y sabía que nunca sería perdonado y que todo aquello por lo que había luchado ahora no valía nada, ni siquiera valía la pena seguir viviendo con esa vergüenza.."


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis niñas: Aqui les dejo otro capi de mi historia. Creo que esta historia se me está alargando un poquito, pero ojalá no se desesperen y la sigan leyendo -.

Ya sabes que los personajes son de Sain Seiya y yo solo los tomoprestados para hacer esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 6 

Ya era tarde para irse a la universidad y Milo no llegaba, así que Aioria decidió ir a buscarlo a su habitación. Era muy extraño pues no estaba cerrado. Tocó un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar. No podía creer lo que veía, su amigo se encontraba en el piso, sin sentido, su ropa hecha un desastre y se imaginó lo peor. De inmediato tomó el teléfono y llamó a una ambulancia, a Saori (quien se encontraba en la fundación) y a Mu, quien en menos de dos minutos ya se encontraba al lado de Milo.

Esto es obra de Kanon, dijo Aioros. Es un desgraciado, voy a matarlo.

Primero tenemos que ocuparnos de Milo

La ambulancia viene en camino, dijo el de leo tratando de consolar al lemuriano.

¿Cómo pudo pasar esto Aioros¿Porqué no fui más firme al decirle que tuviera cuidado?

Mu, no es tu culpa. Yo traté de advertirle pero no quiso escucharme. Últimamente Kanon y él pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, pero cuando se lo dije, se molestó mucho.

Te equivocas, sí es mi culpa, quizás si no hubiera terminado con él, no hubiera buscado la amistad de Kanon. Yo lo amo, solo quería que él estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos

Lo sé amigo. No te culpes, ahora más que nunca Milo te va a necesitar a su lado.

La ambulancia llegó a los pocos minutos y se llevaron a Milo al hospital.

¿Cómo está doctor? Preguntó Mu ansiosamente

¿Es familiar del paciente?

No, el no tiene familia, pero vivimos todos juntos. Somos como hermanos, dijo Aioria

Lo siento, entonces solo puedo darle la información al tutor legal

Soy Saori Kido, y soy la tutora legal de Milo Sasori (esto quiere decir escorpión en japonés -) Dígame doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra?

La situación es bastante delicada...

¿Milo?

No me mires, dijo el joven con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Se encontraba recostado en la cama del hospital, con la clásica bata verde y se veía sumamente triste y desamparado. Saori se acercó a él y con mucha ternura lo tomó de la mano y tratando de mantenerse serena a pesar del nudo que apretaba su garganta le pregunto:

Dime Milo fue Kanon quien te lastimó ¿verdad?

- - - - -

Contéstame pequeño, no tengas miedo.

Si...¿Por qué lo hizo Saori? –y Milo comenzó a hablar y tratar de explicar lo inexplicable- Yo quería ser su amigo, pero él me dijo que me amaba. Yo le dije que no podía corresponderle, pero no me hizo caso, le dije que se detuviera, quise irme pero él es mas fuerte, yo traté de luchar pero no pude y yo...yo...entonces él...

Escúchame Milo, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió.

¿Cómo voy a poder ver a lo demás ahora¿DIME¿Cómo voy a ir a la escuela y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido¿Cómo voy a seguir viviendo¡Quiero morir!

Milo se abrazó de Saori buscando consuelo y refugio. El llanto sacudía su cuerpo y tibias lagrimas mojaban su vestido. Ella a su vez lo abrazó y acariciaba su cabello tratando de calmarlo

Milo, tu no hiciste nada malo pequeño ¿entiendes? Nadie va a juzgarte por lo que pasó.

De pronto Milo levantó la cara y miró fijamente a Saori.

¿Quiénes lo saben?

Aioria fue quien te encontró y me llamó...y a Mu, pero el doctor no les dio ninguna información.

Por favor, no quiero que les digas nada.

Milo...

Por favor ¡Prométeme que no les vas a decir!

Ahhh esta bien,

¿Qué es lo que les vas a decir a Mu y Aioria?

Todavía no lo sé

Me lo prometiste

Lo sé, y no voy a romper mi promesa.

En eso entró una enfermera para avisarle a Saori que la visita había terminado y tenía que retirarse. Al salir, Aioria y Mu la esperaban impacientes para saber cómo se encontraba Milo.

¿Cómo esta?

Se encuentra bien, pero esta algo alterado y va a tener que quedarse en observación. Mañana podremos llevarlo a casa.

¿Qué fue lo que le hizo ese desgraciado de Kanon? Tenemos que buscarlo, hacer que pague por haberlo lastimado...por haberlo ...

Aioria cálmate, recuerda que esto es un hospital y al igual que Milo los otros pacientes también tienen que descansar –dijo Saori-

Dime Saori ¿Kanon lo...? ... ¿abusó de él? –preguntó Mu muy angustiado-

Saori se mordió los labios para no decir la verdad, le había dado su palabra a Milo de que no les diría a sus amigos lo que sucedió, y ella siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Mu, no es momento de hablar de eso, lo importante ahora es que Milo va a necesitar todo nuestro apoyo, además necesito que me hagan un favor.

Cuenta con nosotros –dijo Aioria que ya se encontraba más calmado-

No quiero que nadie mas en el Santuario se entere de este incidente. Pienso mandar a Milo unos días a la casa de la playa y me gustaría que alguno de ustedes lo acompañaran. Yo pasaría a verlos siempre que pudiera.

Pero ¿no crees que los demás querrán ir también si saben que nosotros estamos allá?

No te preocupes por eso Mu, yo me encargo de que nadie los moleste.

Yo no puedo, dijo Aioria con un dejo de tristeza. Ahora no puedo faltar a la escuela.

Yo voy a ir con el, dijo Mu firmemente.

Esta bien, pero no va a ser fácil. Milo tal vez no se sienta cómodo con tu presencia.

No importa, yo haré lo posible porque él se sienta bien.

Entonces prepara tus cosas, porque Milo no va a regresar al santuario, mañana saliendo del hospital, los dos se van directo a la casa de la playa.


	7. Chapter 7

Ustedes disculparan que me haya tardado en actualizar, pero aqui estoy con el nuevo capitulo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me perteneces, únicamente los tomo prestados para realizar esta historia.

Capitulo 7

Kanon había salido del Santuario sin siquiera recoger sus cosas. Durante muchas horas estuvo vagando sin rumbo fijo, con la mente en blanco, pero poco a poco el cansancio fue llegando a cada una de sus extremidades y tuvo que sentarse en un parque. Lloró durante mucho tiempo, lloró por Milo y por él mismo, por lo que había perdido y nunca tendría.

"Ahora tengo que alejarme una vez más. Nunca podré regresar. Estoy seguro que me odia y no lo culpo, yo mismo me siento vil, sucio. Soy un maldito."

Ahora el llanto estremecía todo su cuerpo. Se sentía sumamente desgraciado. Al llegar la noche decidió hospedarse en un hotelucho cerca del muelle (bueno, me imaginé que el Santuario podía estar cerca del mar jeje). Tendría que buscar algún trabajo pues no tenía mucho dinero, pero le daba miedo que se hubiera levantado una denuncia y la policía lo estuviera buscando.

Entró a trabajar como cargador de una importante línea naviera. Se pasaba el día trasladando bultos de los barcos a los almacenes y viceversa. Al final del día no había un solo hueso o músculo de su cuerpo que no le doliera. Lo tomaba como una expiación y al mismo tiempo lo agradecía pues de inmediato se quedaba dormido y ni siquiera soñaba. Los días que no trabajaba solía pasar el día en un bar cercano, bebiendo hasta embrutecerse y muchas veces peleando en espera de que alguien acabara con su vida que, desde el maldito día en que había abusado de Milo, no valía nada.

Un día el administrador le había dicho que por el momento no habría mas trabajo para él, así que se encontró en una situación muy precaria pues tenía que pagar el alquiler del cuarto donde vivía, y además no tenía suficiente dinero para alimentarse durante toda la semana.

Se encontró vagando en el puerto, preguntando aquí y allá por cualquier trabajo, pero tal parecía que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para no contratarlo.

Caminaba cabizbajo, las lagrimas nublaban su vista. Se angustiaba en pensar cómo estaría Milo. Recordaba el estado en que lo había dejado abandonado y su corazón se oprimía hasta que el dolor era insoportable.

Sin fijarse tropezó con una persona. Levantó la vista y se encontró frente a un atractivo hombre de unos 30 años, alto y fornido, rubio con unos penetrantes ojos amarillos.

"Lo siento" dijo Kanon

"No te preocupes. ¿Estas bien?"

"Si, gracias" dijo y trató de apartarse, pero el extraño lo tomó del brazo.

"Pues no lo pareces" dijo el rubio "¿Puedo ayudarte? Te he visto por aquí desde hace tiempo, soy el dueño de la Importadora REA.

"Estuve trabajando ahí un tiempo" dijo Kanon pensativo

"Eso explica porque tu cara se me hacía tan familiar"

"Bueno, tengo que irme"

"Espera" dijo deteniéndolo de nuevo "Dime¿ya comiste algo?"

"En realidad no" dijo sonrojándose

"Entonces ven a mi casa, me encantará tenerte como invitado"

Kanon no se dio cuenta de la mirada lasciva y la sonrisa maliciosa que tenía el hombre en su cara.

"Esta bien, muchas gracias"

"Mi nombre es Radamanthys"

"Mucho gusto, soy Kanon"

Radamanthys apretó la mano de Kanon y fijo sus ojos en su cara. Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Desde que había visto a Kanon trabajando en sus bodegas se había sentido atraído por él.

Siempre usaba el mismo método El era un hombre muy influyente en el muelle, así que los dejaba sin trabajo y después no los contrataban en otras empresas, cuando calculaba que estaban desesperados "llegaba al rescate" y los invitaba como huéspedes de su casa y después...

Nunca fallaba y esta no sería la excepción.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

En cuanto dieron de alta a Milo del hospital, Saori y Mu fueron a recogerlo. Mu no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Milo, el chico que siempre había sido alegre y lleno de energía, ahora, se veía decaído, triste, había adelgazado y sus ojos se veían sin brillo con unas enormes ojeras. Ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la vista y ver a sus amigos a la cara..

"Milo..."

"¿Qué haces aquí Mu?"

"Voy a quedarme contigo, mientras te recuperas"

"¿De verdad crees que me voy a recuperar?" dijo Milo con una sonrisa sarcástica que Mu nunca antes había visto en su cara. "¡¡¡Tu no sabes como me siento, nunca te vas a poder imaginar...no, ni siquiera tiene caso que te lo explique!"

"Escucha Milo, sé que te va a tomar algún tiempo, pero tienes que ser fuerte" interrumpió Saori. "Mu va a estar ahí contigo para ayudarte con lo que necesites. Yo no puedo abandonar la fundación por ahora, pero voy a ir a verte cada vez que pueda."

Hicieron todo el camino en silencio, y al llegar a la mansión, Milo se dirigió directamente a su habitación y se encerró. Después de recibir algunas indicaciones por parte de Saori, Mu también entró a la casa. Después de instalarse preparó algo de comer y subió a llamar a Milo.

Había pasado una semana desde que llegaron a la Casa de la Playa. Esos días fueron terribles para los dos jóvenes. Por más que Mu trataba de hablar con Milo él siempre lo rechazaba, tal parecía que ni siquiera quería verlo.

Solía salir a caminar por la playa dando largos paseos. Mu lo seguía de lejos pues le daba miedo que el chico hiciera alguna tontería, volvía y apenas probaba bocado y se encerraba en su habitación. Mu sabia que Milo lloraba y no dormía porque siempre tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las bolsas debajo de sus ojos habían crecido considerablemente. Estaba desesperado, quería ayudarlo pero él no lo permitía y la situación se volvía más tensa conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Una noche Mu no podía dormir y decidió bajar a tomar aire, pero al pasar por la habitación de Milo escucho unos sollozos.

"¿Milo, te encuentras bien?"

Al no recibir respuesta se decidió a entrar. Milo estaba teniendo una pesadilla, su cuerpo se movía como si estuviera luchando y su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas.

Mu se acercó a la cama y tomó a Milo con fuerza de los hombros.

"Milo, Milo, despierta"

Después de algunos minutos Milo abrió los ojos y al ver a Mu lo abrazó con desesperación y continúo llorando por algún tiempo hasta calmarse. Mu solo lo apretó contra su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello. El también lloraba quedamente, compartiendo el dolor de su amado.

De pronto Milo habló.

"Mu, porqué no puedo olvidar...todas las noches vuelvo a vivirlo, ya no puedo soportarlo me voy a volver loco"

Mu lo abrazó más fuerte aún y depositó un beso en su frente.

"Sé que es difícil, ni siquiera puedo llegar a imaginarme como te sientes, pero tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo. Han pasado solamente unos cuantos días..."

Milo sintió caer en su mejilla una lágrima que no le pertenecía. Levanto la mirada y vio a Mu con los ojos cerrados mientras le hablaba. Gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y a Milo se le oprimió el corazón, pero esta vez no era por él, sino por Mu que también sufría.

¿Por qué lloras?

Mu abrió los ojos y lo miró

"Lloro por ti, y por mí, porqué no sé como acercarme a ti para ayudarte. Eres lo que más quiero en el mundo y paso los día viendo como te desgastas, como te vas consumiendo y yo simplemente no puedo hacer nada"

Ahora fue Milo quien apretó el abrazo. Se hizo silencio por algunos minutos.

"¿Mu?"

"Dime pequeño"

"¿Te quedarías conmigo? Tengo miedo de que la pesadilla regrese"

Mu sonrió en la oscuridad.

"Claro que si"

Milo le hizo un lado en la cama, Mu se colocó a la espalda de Milo y lo abrazó. Estaba sorprendido de lo bien que embonan sus cuerpos. Ambos podían sentir la calidez del cuerpo del otro y eso los reconfortaba y aunque tardaron en dormirse de nuevo ya ninguno de los dos habló, pero ambos sabían que por esa noche Milo no tendría pesadillas.


End file.
